


Hey Door! Hey!

by PcktSprGrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PcktSprGrl/pseuds/PcktSprGrl
Summary: Disclaimer: the characters are not mine.Author's notes: inspired by an OTP prompt that appeared on my dash. An Au, no powers.Karas having a bad day, not paying attention and smacks Lena with a door. no powers.





	Hey Door! Hey!

Kara pushed harder than usual at the door leading out of her women's studies class building with a large huff looking at the glaring B on her midterm. 

A muffled sound comes from behind the door and Kara freezes face going pale.

"Oh my golly!" Kara exclaims as she sees a smaller dark haired woman clutching at her face. "I am sooo sorry. I didn't see you and.." Kara scrambles and attempts to assess the woman's injuries. 

"It's alright. I'm. .." the woman starts looking up but still clutching her face. "Wow.. I mean ow.." the woman stammers as she stares into Kara's crystal blue eyes. 

"Can I have you?" Kara asks sincerely until her eyes widen at what she just said. "HELP! Can I uhh help you?" Kara corrects as her face reddens.

"I think I'm ok. There's only one of you now." The woman smiles as she bends to gather her things. 

"Oh no let me.." Kara bends at the same time effectively knocking heads with the stranger. 

"Ok." the woman says now sitting on the sidewalk rubbing the top of her head. "Are you always this clumsy or do you just want me dead?" 

Kara's eyes widen "No? I mean yes? Do people y'know normally want you dead?"

To Kara's surprise the stranger begins to laugh and looks up at her through her eye lashes. "Not that I know of. " she remarks thoughtfully. "I'm Lena by the way." 

Kara smiles and takes Lena's hand in hers. "Kara." 

"Well Kara meeting you has been.. An experience." Lena chuckles again as Kara helps her stand. 

"Yeah. Sorry." Kara looks away. "Well maybe run into each other again, sometime?" Kara asks.

"Just not literally. " Lena smirks and rubs her head wincing.

"hAha not literally. Not I o-of course not." Kara swallows and stares at her shoes.

Lena starts to leave but turns around abruptly almost running into Kara again. 

"Listen I um." Kara starts fidgeting with her glasses.

"Coffee ? Tomorrow?" Lena quirks an eyebrow.

"I uh sure." Kara smiles brightly.

"The shop on 31st street." Lena calls out before ducking into a classroom. Well maybe that B wasn't the end of the world after all. Kara smiles to herself as she heads back to her dorm. In fact Kara thinks it might be the best grade she's ever gotten.


End file.
